Depression
by hina-angel
Summary: Not really good with the summary. Read for yourself and please review! Naruhina, some Sasusaku, and Nejiten. rated M for language and scenes.
1. A Birthday Disaster

**Hinata:...**

**Chelsea: What is it Hinata?**

**Naruto: What the fuck! You made me a bad character! why i otta!**

**Chelsea" pulls out yaoi journal as you were saying?**

**Naruto:... grr... nothing...**

**Chelseasmiles with triumph so, what were you saying Hinata?**

**Hinata: Why does Naruto kun have to ...**

**Chelsea: suddenly her eyes flew wide open and started to shake her head violently shhhhhh!!! Hinata don't say it! **

**Hinata: Oh, komanosai, Chelsea chan.**

**Chelsea: smiles and to answer that question, I did that 'scene' to impress my fans!**

**Naruto: What ever, you stupid little fuc...**

**Chelsea:gives him my famous deathglare, as i slowly pulled out the yaoi journal**

**Naruto: ... shit**

**Chelsea: smirks**

**Hinata: since Chelsea is busy, i'll say it instead. Chelsea does not own Naruto.**

**Chelsea: hides in a dark corner, crying and yelling ' why why why...'**

**Naruto: laughs his ass off**

**Chelsea:suddenly grew horns on both side of head and saw intense flames in her eyes, as she showed Naruto a SasuNaru picture**

**Naruto: ... shit**

_(flashback)_

_"Hinata! Come on! It's your 13th birthday isn't it?" Sakura persuaded. _

_Everybody stared at Hinata, who was just blushing. She twindled her thumb, and shook her head no._

_"Come on Hinata! It'll be fun! I promise!" yelled Naruto. Her one and only love..._

_Hinata gazed into Naruto cerculean eyes... shining with eagerness... so much confidence..._

_"Well Hinata? Are you going to play or not?" asked Tenten, hurling Hinata back to reality._

_"Huh? Oh... uh hai!" Hinata answered, sitting between Sakura and Tenten._

_"Yosh!! Now lets play Spin the Bottle!" squealed Sakura, glancing over to Sasuke._

_Seeing this, Sasuke just turned his head, blushed, and replied, "Hn.."_

_"I'll spin!" said Tenten. Flipping the green bottle, everybody stared at it, wondering who it will land first._

_Everybody held their breath, as the bottle slowed..._

_It past Sasuke..._

_It past Shikamaru..._

_It past Ino..._

_It past Neji..._

_It past Naruto..._

_It past Sakura..._

_Then it stopped..._

_Everybody stared at the 1rst victim..._

_Hinata..._

_"Ehhh? Oh you are so lucky!" pouted Ino, the girls just squealed._

_"Hinata! You have to pick someone to kiss!" cheered Tenten. The girls gave Hinata a wink._

_Gulping she got up. Every boy didn't seemed afraid to be kissed by Hinata. They weren't afraid, in fact some of them looked more excited._

_But they always fall in disapointment, because whenever Hinata gets picked, she would only kiss her cousin Neji on the cheek._

_Everybody has been picked, now it was Naruto's turn._

_' Naruto is coming this way!' gasped Hinata... The girls smiled when they saw the look on her face._

_'Is Naruto kun really going to kiss me?' thought Hinata. The boys only thought 'That lucky bastard...'_

_'Oh kami! Help me!' Hinata prayed, when Naruto was right in front of her._

_'He's bending down!' Hinata mentally yelled, quickly shutting her eye, expecting a light silky feeling on her lips._

_But it never came._

_Opening one eye, she saw something that would break her heart forever._

_Instead of kissing her... He kissed Sakura._

_Everybody was shocked. The girl's jaws dropped to the floor, while the boys just shooked their heads._

_Sakura gave Hinata the 'I'm sorry look'. _

_'Naruto kun... is kissing Sakura?... Naruto...kun...' Hinata thought, tears wellding in her eyes._

_Sniffling and covering her eyes, Hinata ran out of the Hyuuga mansion, and ran faster and faster._

_"Wait, Hinata!" yelled a distint voice, but she didn't listen. She didn't even hear. But she didn't care. She just had to run. Somewhere. Just away._

_(end of flashback)_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lol! i know my fans from my previous stories r dying to kill me, but i felt as if i didn't get enough reviews... eh heh heh... but i promise i'll try to finish at least 10 chapters before i start a new story. pleaz review, and no flames!!!


	2. The rememberance

**Chelsea: Yosh! Now for my second chapter!**

**Naruto: whatever, just don't make me the bad guy anymore.**

**Chelsea: Goddamn! What's with boys and too much pride? (rolls her eyes)**

**Naruto: What if you were a bad guy, Baka!**

**Chelsea: I wouldn't give a shit! I like being evil. (grins like the devil, and pulls out a yaoi book)**

**Naruto: (whispers) I can tell...**

**Chelsea: What did you say?!**

**Naruto: You heard me bitch!!!!**

**Hinata: While Chelsea chan, and Naruto kun are fighting (again) let me just say that Chelsea does not own Naruto kun.**

**Chelsea:(finally smacks Naruto on the head leaving a big bump) Sadly, Hinata is right.**

**Naruto: Good...**

**Chelsea:(glares at him)**

**Naruto: I know I know...**

**Hinata:(giggles and smiles) now heres the story.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata? Are you alright?" asked Mr. Iruka. "It's not like you to daydream in class."

Quickly snapping back to reality, she answered, "H-hai Mr. I-Iruka! S-sorry for interuppting your class."

"Are you sure your alright? I can write you a pass to the nurse." Mr. Iruka offered, but Hinata shook her head.

"P-please, c-continue..." Hinata said, holding her pen back into a writing positon.

The whole class moaned. They have to wait another hour. What were they supposed to do then. Study? Yea right...

"Sakura. Would you gladly tell what we are going to do next Saturday?" asked Mr. Iruka.

Standing up, she marched to the front of the room. Confidence, glimmering in her eye.

'Wow, I wish I could be like Sakura chan...' Hinata thought. 'She's pretty, tough, athletic, and she's also the student president... I wish...' before she could finish her thought, and uproar caused her to realize that class was over.

"W-wait, w-what did we do?" Hinata asked, Tenten just looked at her.

"We did absolutely nothing! Mr. Iruka thought we should get as much rest as possible. You know for the exams next week."

"... Wait, what are we doing next Saturday?" asked Hinata, confused why the students were going crazy.

"You didn't pay attention did you? We're going to a beach!!" squealed Sakura, wrapping her arm around Hinata's neck, grinning.

"T-t-the beach? I-I c-can't... I...um... I-i'm busy that day!" stuttered Hinata, biting her finger nail.

Tenten and Sakura just looked at each other. They knew she was lying. Whenever she bit her finger nails, she always lie.

"Come on please? It'll be fun, I promise!" Sakura begged, Tenten nodded in encouragement.

Hinata looked down at her desk. 'This is just like 4 years ago...'

As if reading her mind, Tenten quickly added " We'll come with you too! Promise, no dates unless you have one."

"..."

"Please?" Sakura and Tenten both asked, giving her both the puppy pout eyes.

Giggling she agreed. 'What can go wrong?'

-------------------------------------------------end of the school--------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally!" moaned Sakura. "I swear I couldn't take another minute in Ms.Anko's classroom!"

"True..." agreed Tenten, who was massaging her right shoulder.

"Hinata sama!" yelled a distint voice.

"It's him..." gasped Tenten, as she reached into her purse, pulling out a some powder.

"Is my hair alright? Is my teeth clean? Oh my god, is that a zit?" Tenten panicked getting out some lipstick, mirror, and a blush all in one second.

"Calm down! God your-" Sakura was cut short when she bumped into Sasuke. " I-uh-ya-hi-um-i-uh-heh-duhhh..." stammered Sakura, as some pink started to spread across her face.

"Hn.." replied Sasuke, quickly turning around, the same time as Sakura did.

Hinata started to worry.

'Sasuke? Neji? Wait then that mean HE's here. Oh no! I better get out of here before...'

"It's been a while, ne Hinata." said the voice. That always melted her heart without fail, but also stings her heart with pain at the same time.

"..." She could say nothing. What could she say?

"Hai, Naruto kun..."

"Soooo... how's it-" Hinata had cut him short.

"I better leave. Komanousai for the interuption." Hinata said, her bangs covering her eyes as she quickly dashed off.

"W-wait... Hinata..." Naruto whispered, knowing that she was too far off to hear.

"Hn. At least we tried." stated Sasuke as he rested his arms on Naruto's shoulder.

"..."

"Come on don't be so down you-" he paused for a second, wrapping one arm around Naruto's neck while the other started to rub his head with his fist. "LOVESICK BAKA!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Naruto screamed, having only punched in the head by Sakura.

"It's your fault anyway! You knew Hinata had a crush on you! You could've kissed her! But nooooooooooo, you had to kiss ME!" said Sakura, giving Naruto another punch on the head.

"I know! It took her 6 months just to get over that! She says she's over you, but it's so obvious!" snorted Tenten placing her hands on her hips.

"What is?" asked Naruto, oblivious.

This time Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, and Neji all punched Naruto hard on the head, leaving Naruto crying out with pain.

"**That she still loves you baka!!!**" they yelled.

"Come on! Even I know, and I'm almost as oblivious as you!" sneered Sasuke.

Saying this Sakura drooped a little.

"Sasuke's right, Naruto. I may be the best in alot of activities, but sadly, I'm not a proffesional at love or being romantic at all" Neji agreed.

Tenten turned around and sniffled a bit.

Naruto ,noticing the girl's reaction, just smirked. "... not for long"

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Sasuke snorted, giving him a hard flick on the head.

"Stop hitting me, teme!!" Naruto retaliated, flicking him back.

"Make me dobe!!" Sasuke shouted back, as they started to have a flicking contest.

Giggling, Sakura and Tenten left, looking for their poor lavender eyed friend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chelsea: What do you guys say? Pretty good right?**

**Boys:...**

**Girls: We love you Chelsea!! (runs and starts to hug me)**

**Chelsea: Alright alright get... OFF! (kicking the kunoichis, except for hinata, off)**

**Girls: Ow...**

**Neji: Hn... I don't know if Ten-**

**Tenten: (Plants a kiss on his cheek)**

**Neji: blushes**

**Naruto: Hahahahaha! Neji has a girlfriend! Neji has a girlfriend! Neji has a girl-**

**Hinata:(reluntantly gives a kiss on naruto's cheek, blushing madly)**

**Naruto:...-blushes a deep shade between the color red and purple-**

**Sasuke: Hn... I swear I will ki-(Sakura kisses him on the forehead)**

**Sasuke:... never mind...**

**Chels:-smirks-**

**Naruto: Wipe that smile off Chel-**

**Chels: Do not call me chelsea!! Call me Mira chan!!**

**Naruto: -sneers- I can call you what ever I want, **_**Chelsea!!**_

**Chels: -punches-**

**Naruto:-nosebleed-**

**Naruto: Wtf?!**

**Chels:-now she sneers- Mira chan!!**

**Naruto: bitch...**

**Mira: gay ass bastard.**

**Naruto: slutty whore!!**

**Mira: dumb ass!**

**Naruto: shitty hoe!!!**

**Mira: shitwad!**

**Hinata: -sigh- fighting like always. Anyway please review. I'm sure Mira chan will really appreciate that.**

**Naruto: Fuck you!!**

**Mira: Fuck your Kyuubi!!!!!**

**Naruto:...**

**Boys: -laughs their asses off-**

**Sasuke: Wow. She got you there.**

**Naruto:... damn...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**... wow that sucks... ppl, please review!! i'm going to give up on this AGAIN!! please!! i already thought of a good idea!! Please review!!! I know this sucks, but COME ON! I don't really care if you flame me or not, JUST REVIEW!!**


	3. author's note

Author's note

Hey ppl! Please, i am running out of ideas. it would be most appreciative if you guys help me out! don't worry, i won't keep all the credit. i'll put ur names, possibly i'll put you to the most dedicated for my story. please please please!!! i'll try to make more stories as fast as possible!!! thank you!


	4. The breaking heart

**Chelsea: sigh, still no reviews...**

**Naruto: PUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU MUST REALLY SUCK AT THIS!**

**Chelsea: Shut up dobe!**

**Sasuke: hn, that's my line.**

**Chelsea: Shut up teme.**

**Naruto: hey thats MY line!**

**Chelsea: -sticks out tongue- NYAAA!**

**Naruto: Why you disgraceful bitch!**

**Hinata:.. naruto kun... sasuke kun... mira chan... sigh... here we go again. A-an-ano Mira chan would really like it if you guys reviews. please, mira chan is opened to any ideas.**

**Naruto: THATS BECAUSE SHE DOESNT THINK STRAIT!**

**Chelsea:... I really wouldn't be talking if i were you dobe.**

**Naruto: What? What's that supposed to mean?**

**Sasuke: Shuttup and read the story.**

**Naruto: GREAT! ANOTHER SAS-GAY!**

**Chels and Sasuke: -pounds naruto on the head-**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto kun..." shivered Hinata.

Light rain started to pour down.

Hinata sticked out her hand, droplets of water started to fill her cupped hand.

_'naruto kun...'_

_(flashback)_

_**Boom! Boom!**_

_Lightning and thunder were crackling every 5 seconds._

_Rain was heavily pouring down, you could barely see 7 feet ahead of you._

_"I should've brought and umbrella..." Hinata whispered to herself, using her book bag as an umbrella._

_Her clothes were soaking wet, and she would stop to cover her ears every time she saw blinding lights in the dark clouds._

_Her home was still miles away, she missed the bus, and her otou san is too busy at work to come and pick her up... her cell phone was also dead._

_"Kuso, why couldn't I remeber to charge my cell phone last nite?" cursed Hinata, stopping again._

_Suddenly, she couldn't feel the raindrops. _

_She looked up and saw a lavender umbrella with with silver linings at the end._

_"Here Hinata chan, you can have it" said Naruto, grinning sheepily._

_"W-w-what about you, Naruto kun?" whispered Hinata, hanging her head down._

_"Hm? Me? I'm ok Hinata chan, really! See i even have a rain coat on!"_

_Naruto tugged on his rain coat collar to prove that he really had it on._

_"Now come on! Before you get a col-"_

_"ACHOO!" sneezed Hinata, rubbing her nose._

_"Uh-oh.. too late" sighed Naruto._

_"Here" Naruto handed her the umbrella, and Naruto started to reach something in his rain jacket._

_Confused, Hinata standed firm, too shy to move a muscle._

_"Ah hah! Here you go Hina chan!" Naruto gave her something black._

_Hinata grabbed the cloth and found out that it was a jacket. _

_"Wear it Hinata chan, your gonna need it more than me!" smiled Naruto._

_Suddenly thunder shrieked across the sky, and Hinata fell on her butt, dropping the umbrella and the jacket to cover her ears._

_Tears were trickling down her cheeks._

_"Are you ok, Hina chan?" Naruto asked bending down, so they were eye to eye._

_"Come on. I'll walk you home. Don't forget to wear the jacket!"_

_Naruto wiped off the tear with his thumb._

_"H-h-hai, N-N-naruto kun..." _

_HInata started to put on the jacket, but it was too big. _

_The sleeves covered her hand completely making it hard to hold the umberella._

_"Here Hina chan, let me hold it for you..." Naruto grasped the handle, and went in under the umbrella with Hinata._

_"N-Naruto k-kun... A-arigatou..." sniffled HInata, walking home the rest of the way, ignoring the lighitng and thunder..._

_(end of flashback)_

Tears and rain were mixing.

Hinata's nose turned slightly pink from crying.

She clutched her heart, and wobbled down to the murky water.

Sogging her white school uniform.

"Naruto k-kun..." sniffled Hinata.

"Hinata chan! Where are you?" cried a distint voice.

_'Sakura?'_

"Hinata! Are you ok?" cried a 2nd voice.

_'Tenten?'_

Hinata quickly got up, and washed her eyes with her sleeves.

She can't allow her friends to carry her burden with them.

"I'm here Sakura chan! Tenten chan!" yelled Hinata, waving her arms so that her friends could see where she was.

Hinata strained to put a smile on her face.

The two girls rushed down to her.

"Hinata are you ok?" asked Sakura, holding the umbrella over Hinata's head.

"What happened to you? Your uniform is gray! Your nose is pink! So is your eye! Were... were you crying?" panicked Tenten.

"No, Tenten chan. Nothing like that. When I was walking, some truck was whizzing past me and splashed some dirty water on me. My nose is just pink from the cold, and i just got something in my eye, that's all" lied Hinata. She fought the urge to bite her fingernails, so she just clenched her fist.

"... Do you want us to walk you home Hina chan?" asked Sakura. As soon as she said 'Hina chan', Sakura slapped her hand over her mouth. But the deed was already done. Nobody had called Hinata 'hina chan' for 4 years.

Hinata smiled weakly and shooked her head no.

"I'd like to be alone for a while... Arigatou anyway Sakura chan" whispered Hinata.

"W-would you like an umbrella or a jacket?" asked Tenten.

Hinata didn't say anything for a while, but she still shooked her head no.

"I-i like the rain... Well, I have to go home... otou san is waiting for me..."

Hinata turned around, and started to walk.

"Sakura, do you think Hinata is alright?" Tenten asked, wrapping her hand around her arms.

"No... But it will only make things worser for Hinata if we butt in..." Sakura sighed, watching Hinata turning smaller and smaller until she was gone from their sight.

"I hope Hinata will feel better..." muttered Tenten, before she walked the other way.

"Yea..."

Sakura joined Tenten, and walked toward their houses.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chelsea: so how do you think guys?**

**Naruto:... Well at least i was nice in this chapter...**

**Chelsea: sigh, would you drop the subject?**

**Naruto: Well i'm not THAT bad...**

**Chelsea: No your not, but you sure are annoying**

**Naruto:...**

**Chelsea: PLEASE REVIEW! I'd really appreciate it if you would!**


	5. Rape

**Mira: Yosh! Now the continuing of my story!**

**Naruto: yea yea yea**

**Mira: HMPH! anyway i would like to thank...**

**Annya Usagi and**

**Hornless Devil Wingless Angel**

**Mira: YOU GUYS ROCK! AT LEAST **_**SOMEBODY**_** TRIED TO HELP ME!**

**Naruto: Get on with the story.**

**Mira: -jumps up and down- OK!**

------------------------------------------------------

"What happened to Sakura back there?" asked Sasuke, shoving one hand into his pocket, while the other hand was holding an umbrella.

"Wow, and you called _me_ oblivious" snorted Naruto, earning a punch on the head by Sasuke.

"OW! WAT THE HELL?" hollered Naruto, trying to punch him square on the nose.

But Sasuke dodged everyone of them.

"Too slow, dobe" sneered Sasuke, still dogding Naruto's attacks.

"Would you two IDIOTS calm down?" yelled Neji, rubbing his temples.

Naruto and Sasuke stopped.

They looked at each other, then they looked at the confused Neji, then back at each other.

"PUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto and Sasuke clutched their stomachs, and began to roll around the murky water.

"... what the hell?" asked Neji, scratching the back of his head.

"Nothing nothing" snickered Sasuke, managing to get up before the rain could really get him soaked.

"What the hell do you mean by-"

Several things happened at that moment.

Blinding lights shimmered in the clouds.

Thunder was deafening.

and... a scream

"**NARUTO!!!!**"

"Was that Hina- NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" screamed Sasuke, but Naruto was already long gone. He was out of sight in a matter of minutes.

-----------------------------------------------------

Hinata was still walking.

Her head hung low, her fist still clenching her heart, and streams of tears pouring out of her eyes.

She was cold, hungry, and wanted to get of the damn rain.

Lightning and thunder some how soothed her spirits a little bit, but her heart was aching.

_splash... splash... splash..._

She heard footsteps behind her.

She quickened her pace a bit.

_splash.. splash.. splash_

The stranger's footstep kept the same pace as her.

Hinata took a quick peek.

She saw a 3 man gang.

One had black hair with blue streaks. His eyes were as dark as midnight, and looked as if he was 19 some odd years.

The second man had a slightly longer black hair, with purple highlights. His eyes were blue, but they weren't like Naruto's.They weren't bright... they were scary... He must be 20 years old.

The third man was the worst of all. He was Hinata's age, 17 years old. His hair was also black, but there was blood red streaks in his hair. His eyes was also red with a GRAY pupil.

Maybe it was the contacts.

All the men were wearing black jeans and a black oversized shirt.

Hinata quickly faced foward, and made a sharp turn left, unaware that it was a dark alley.

The gang followed her swiflty.

Hinata's heart raced.

'Shit! I shouldn't have gone alone... Sakura chan... Tenten chan...'

More tears sneaked up to her eyes.

Hinata finally couldn't take it anymore.

She ran.

"Get her!" rasped a voice, you could hear their footsteps pounding.

Hinata ran faster and faster.

She could've easily outruned them, just like in her past.

They were 50 feet away, until Hinata tripped.

"Yaaaaaah!" screamed Hinata, as she fell face first onto the ground.

"Ooow..." hissed Hinata, clutching to her bruised knee.

Hinata's elbow had scrapes all over, and her right sleeve has been all torn up.

Her chin had some slight scrapes, not excatly bleeding, but it was throbbing with pain.

For a moment, Hinata forgot about the gang... until they were so close to her that it was impossible for Hinata to run away anymore.

"W-w-what d-do y-y-you w-want?" stammered Hinata, backing up until her back was against a wall.

"What we want?" chuckled the red haired man. "What we want is **you**"

Hinata flinched at the rasp of his voice, but was still confused.

"a-a-ano... w-wh-what do y-you m-mean?"

The boys laughed.

"Here, we'll **show** you"

The red haired man, got out a pocket knive, and started to cut her shirt... including her bra.

Hinata's breast dangled in the air.

"AAAUUUGGGHHHHH!" shrieked Hinata, as she blocked her breast with her hands.

"Y-yam-yamereo..." pleaded Hinata, but the boys paid no attention.

The blue haired man, roughly pulled back her arms with one hand.

The other pulled her hair, forcing Hinata's head to go along with it.

"P-please..." begged Hinata.

The purpled hair man looked hungarily at Hinata's boobs, and started to lick them.

Hinata gasped when the tongue uncaringly flicked across her nipples.

"Name's Blood by the way" smirked the red haired man.

"Midnight" replied the bluehaired man coldly, sucking at Hinata's ear.

The purple haired man stopped momentarily and said "Lust"

Blood, smirked again, and started to to tear her skirt and panties.

"Oh hoh hoh... looks like virgie here was shaving lately" drooled Midnight.

Hinata struggled, desperate to get out of the man's grasp.

"P-Please d-don't l-l-look... my-my b-body is-isn't f-for y-you..." stammered Hinata.

But Midnight only tugged her arms and hair more roughly than neccessary.

Hinata winced at the pain.

"Lust! Pick up her leg! I want to taste her..." smirked Blood.

_'help...'_

Blood started to approach her, licking his lips.

_'Sakura chan... Tenten chan...'_

Blood started to massage Hinata's right thigh.

_'Naru...to kun...'_

Blood's finger trailed up to her breast.

_'Naruto kun... Help me...'_

Blood started to pinch her nipples.

Thunder cracked in the dark sky, reminding Hinata of that day... She wants Naruto... and there's no doubt about it.

"**Naruto!!!!!**"

----------------------------------------------------

yup! sigh, another episode done. Please review, i don't care if it's flames, as long as its reviewing.


	6. Naruto first meeting with Hinata

Chelsea: ON WITH THE STORY!

Hinata: Mira chan, please don't forget about the disclaimer.

Chelsea:... fine... grumbles i don't own naruto...

Hinata: M-much better, Mira chan

-------------------------------------------------------

'Hinata... where are you...'

Naruto panted as he sprinted down the street, stopping momentarily for each alley he passes.

'Hinata... please... be safe...'

_--------(flash back)-------------_

_"Y-yamero!" begged the poor 5 year old._

_The little boys just laughed cruelly and continued to pull her hair, with more force._

_Hinata used her arms as a shield as the boys started to kick dirt at her chubby face._

_"Please... stop" sniffed Hinata, talking inbetween each kick._

_Again the boys just laughed._

_"Hold her down!" commanded the tallest and the fattest one._

_"Ok Chief!" chanted the boys, obeying his order._

_They grabbed Hinata's arms and legs, and pinned her down to the ground, so she was unable to move._

_"YAMERO!" Hinata shrieked, squirming violently out of their grasp._

_"Stop moving you piece of crap!" cursed the blue haired boy, giving her another nasty shove in the dirt._

_But Hinata wouldn't stop. She squirmed even more wildlly then before, but all she earned was a spit in the face._

_"Ok... Now, get ready!" chuckled the commander, raising his hand high above his head._

_"No..."_

_"__**She said stop it you temes!**__" hollered a voice._

_"Huh?" said the boys, looking up at the strange heroe._

_"You heard me! Let go of her before I call the police!!!" _

_Hinata slightly turned her head and saw a spiky blonde hair boy, with a shining saphire eyes, he was holding his arms over his chest and started to growl,_

_"Y-you'r b-bluffing!" stammered one of the boys, but his other friends started to tremble with fear._

_What if its true? What if he really calls the police?_

_"Oh yea? How are you gonna call? You dont' even have a __**phone**__" scoffed the commander, his eyes intense with suspision. _

_"You want proof? Fine, i'll show you." said the mysterious boy, walking down the hill towards them._

_He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a clear lavender phone. _

_"See?" he sneered, shoving it in one of the boy's faces._

_"B-boss... H-h-he re-really m-means it..."_

_"Hmph! Let me see that!" fumed the chief._

_The ceruclean boy just shrugged and tossed him the phone._

_The boys who were pinning Hinata to the ground, immediantly went up to thier leader and they all curiously examined the phone._

_Hinata slowly sat up, and began to rub her arms..._

_'I'm saved...'_

_"A-arigato-"_

_"Come on!" he screamed, as he urgently grabbed Hinata's wrist._

_"N-nani?"_

_"I said come on!" he screamed again, tugging her._

_Confused, she ran with him, not really knowing what to do._

_"What the- __**THIS PHONES A FAKE! GET THEM!**__"_

_'Fake? Is that the reason why we're running?'_

_"Come on! We have to run faster if we want to lose em!" panted the blonde boy._

_"H-hai..."_

_"COME BACK HERE!" screamed the gang, running their fastest to catch up with them._

_"Come on come on..." he prayed._

_Hinata's legs were throbbing with sore and pain, her heart was pounding in and out of her chest, and she started to slow down a bit._

_"No! Not yet! Dont' give up yet, we're almost there! Just keep up with me a little more!" encouraged her heroe, giving her a determind but kind look._

_Hinata turned slightly pink and nodded._

_"Good..." he turned around and continued to run._

_Hinata turned back, and saw that the group was gaining on them fast._

_"WE GOT YOU NOW YOU BITCH!" they hollered, reaching out their hand to grasp Hinata's dress collar._

_"Eeep! Ummm... t-they g-going to catch us!" stammered Hinata, tugging lightly on his black shirt._

_"Whats your name?" he asked, his attention still on the road._

_"huh?"_

_"Hurry! What's your name?"_

_"Oh! um, uh... H-Hinata..."_

_"Ok, Hinata, do you see that bush over there?" he asked, pointing a finger at a bush that looked kinda like a heart._

_"H-hai..."_

_"Ok, on the count of three, we're going to 'fall' in there, got it?"_

_"F-fall?"_

_"Yup!"_

_"O-ok..."_

_"1..."_

_A bead of sweat rolled down Hinata's cheek._

_"2..."_

_Hinata gulped down a lump that had formed in her throat._

_"3..."_

_Hinata shut her eyes._

_"JUMP!"_

_"H-h-haIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!" screamed Hinata. Her foot became tangled with each other, and she fell hard onto the ground._

_"Shit!" he cursed._

_With one swift movement, he quickly picked up Hinata's body and he 'fell' into the bush._

_They tumbled down a soft green hill, and they gradually stopped._

_The blonde took a big sigh, and plopped onto the grass._

_'... Who is he?...'_

_Hinata opened her mouth, but the mysterious boy quickly got up and placed a finger on her lip._

_"Shhhhhhh..." he said, placing the other finger on his lip, signaling her not to talk yet._

_Hinata nodded her head as a response._

_"Where are they?!" screamed a voice._

_"Dont' know chief! They just suddenly... disappeared!"_

_"BAKA! PEOPLE DONT' JUST DISAPPEAR!"_

_"But-but Ricku is right sir! They DID just disappeared! I saw it with my own eyes!"_

_"Well you need to clean your eyes sometimes! Maybe even get glasses!"_

_"B-but chief..."_

_The voices got quieter and quieter, until there was silence._

_The boy sighed again, and dropped his finger from Hinata's mouth._

_"So are you ok?"_

_"H-hai... kun..."_

_The boy looked confused._

_"Kun? Who's that?"_

_"W-well..." Hinata placed her forefingers together and stammered, "W-well I-I d-d-don't kn-know y-your n-name... an-and I w-want to-to than y-you, b-but..."_

_The boy laughed and said, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you uh..."_

_She smiled and replied "Hyuga Hinata"_

_The boy grinned sheepishly and said "Nice to meet ya Hina chan!"_

_Naruto handed her his hand._

_Hinata blushed, but she grabbed it anyway and whispered, "artigatou...'_

_------------------(end of flashback)----------------------------_

"Hinata, I swear I'll protect you again" Naruto vowed, the rain tapping on his face.

He tightened his fist, and he increased his speed.

The clouds turned into a umcomforting black.

Lightening was blinding and the thunder was deafening, but Naruto was oblivious to it all.

"**Hinata! Where are you!!!!!**"

No answer.

"**Hinata!!!!!!!**"

Still no answer.

"Hinata..." Naruto gritted his teeth and he slowed down to a stop.

"Hinata... Where are you?..."

He shook his head.

It can't be...

He was sure that he heard Hinata's cry for help.

Why can't he hear her now?

Is it too late?

Is she crying in an alley?

Is she ignoring him?

Did she even cry for help?

Naruto relunctantely turned, and he started to walk away.

"**NARUTO! HEEEEEEELLP!!!**"


	7. Naruto to the rescue

Kyoko: I don't own naruto ok? now on with the story!

--------------------------------------------------

"Hinata..." whispered Naruto, sharply turning back and lunging toward the darkened alley. The coldness pierced his skin, the howling winds slapped him across the face, as he slowly adjusted his vision in the dark, only to find 4 figures.

"Hinata!!!! Who the hell are you three?!" demanded Naruto as he saw in disgust how Hinata was pinned to the ground and Blood was in his underwear.

"The question is who the hell are YOU?" Midnight asked.

Naruto tightened his grip, and gritted his perfect white teeth.

"**I'm. Her. Boyfriend!!**" spatted Naruto, venom coated with each word, pounding Blood across his face.

"Oomph!" grunted Blood, spawling across the alley, bumping into Midnight.

Midnight, stopped messaging her breasts and caught Blood.

Naruto glared daggers at Lust, and tackled him away from Hinata. (sorry guys. i'm not really good with fight scenes. please deal with it, i'll try to improve my writing skills later on)

"**HINATA! GET AWAY FROM HERE!**" yelled Naruto, kicking Lust onto the brickwall. No matter how much she wanted to get away from there, she couldn't. Her body felt limp, and her eyes were starting to sag. Hinata dragged herself behind a trash can, and tried to obbserve the fight scene.

Blood pulled out a pocket knife from his socks and began to stalk him, like a lion stalking a prey. Midnight and Lust began to corner. Naruto desperately tried to punch and kick his way out, but he was outnumbered, 3 to 1.

Naruto grabbed Midnight's shoulder and kneed him in the balls.

Midnight gave a howl before holding his balls, crying in a fedal position. Turning around, Naruto shouldered Lust in the left side of his ribs and punched him across the face. Lust stumbled back, and tripped.

Naruto was wheezing and panting with exahustion. He completely forgot about Blood, until he saw his shadow. He spun around, planning to give a good ball kick too, but Blood was faster. He tried to stab him in the heart, but luckily Naruto had fast reflexes and turned, stabbing him in the shoulders.

Cringing with pain, Naruto kicked him the stomach.

Blood felt like he couldn't breathe anymore. He cluctched his stomach and fell to the ground. Naruto pulled out the knife and threw it over the street.

Naruto spotted Hinata, and went towards her.

"Hinata... Hinata... lets go home now" panted Naruto.

Hinata's vision was beginning to blur. All she could see was blackness and shade of yellow. Suddenly she saw another shade. A red one.

_'It's Blood... Save him Hinata, save Naruto" _said a voice.

'save him?... yes, I must save him..." thought Hinata, she struggled to get up, not caring that she was half naked right now.

_'Save him Hinata... Save him, before it is too late..."_

Panting heavily, she heaved herself and headed toward the blur of yellow and the blur of red.

_"Save him Hinata! SAVE HIM! HE'S GOING TO DIE!"_

**"No!"**screamed Hinata. She ran past the shade of yellow and tackled the red. They tumbled across the cold damp floor, and Hinata slammed her head against the wall.

Blackness.

----------------------------------------

Again, I'm sorry for the long wait, and thank you for all the reviews you guys gave me. I can't list the names of who had helped me because all my emails are deleted, thanks to my sister, and my computer broke down 10 thousand billion times. sigh, i'm sorry. but keep sending me emails, and i'll be sure to list your names down. KEEP REVIEWING! THANK YOU!


End file.
